The invention relates to cellular earmuffs.
Hearing protective devices in the form of earmuffs are widely used in industry to protect workers against environmental noise. Traditional hearing protective earmuffs include a pair of cup-shaped rigid shells that are attached to a resilient, rigid headband. The rigid outer shell of the earmuff is often made of plastic, metal or a combination thereof, and is filled with an open cell foam. The rigid outer shell generally contributes a noticeable amount of weight to the earmuff, making the hearing protective device heavier and uncomfortable to wear over time.
A cushion resides on the head-contacting portion of the earmuff and is designed to create a seal and decrease the pressure exerted by the device on the user. The cushion is annular and defines a central opening in which the ear of the user resides. Because the cushion contacts the user when the device is worn, moisture, oils, and dirt present on the user can be transferred to the cushion. To facilitate cleaning and to protect against degradation of the foam, the cushion often includes a covering in the form of a plastic film. The plastic film is often applied in a separate processing step.
In many hearing protective earmuffs, the earmuff is permanently attached to the headband and is not designed to be removable from the headband. For these constructions, attempts to remove the earmuff from the headband can damage or destroy the utility of the hearing protective device.
Traditional hearing protective earmuffs are also constructed from a number of parts that add to product complexity and overall weight. Many manufacturing steps and expensive processes are typically involved in the manufacture of these traditional hearing protective earmuffs.